Blue Triangle
by sprnggg
Summary: "Aku… sudah tak kuat lagi." / Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto,dan Chinen Yuri (Hey!Say!JUMP). WARNING!shonen-ai


**Blue Triangle**

Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto,dan Chinen Yuri (Hey!Say!JUMP)

oleh

 **sprnggg**

 _song; Flower - Aoi Toraianguru_

* * *

Pagi itu, segitiga mulai mengitari kami. Segitiga itu menjadi lambang dari hubungan yang sulit aku ungkapan yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Ryosuke, kenalkan ini pacarku!" ucap pria kecil memperkenalkan pria tinggi disampingnya, nama pria kecil itu bernama Chinen Yuri.

Aku dan Chinen bertemu saat kami duduk di bangku SMA. Kemudian, kami kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan program studi yang sama pula. Teman baik, bisa dibilang begitulah hubungan kami sekarang.

Chinen mengapit lengan pria tinggi disampingnya. Ia memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang baru padaku dengan bangga. Tentu saja ia bangga, karena kekasihnya yang baru itu merupakan orang terpintar di fakultasnya.

Nakajima Yuto. Perawakannya tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, membuat sisi intelegen yang dimilikinya terlihat.

"Namaku Yamada Ryosuke, salam kenal," ucapku sambil mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Nakajima Yuto," dia pun membalas genggaman tanganku. Rengkuhan tangannya yang membuat telapak tanganku melemas. Aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Meskipun kuyakin senyuman ini terlihat jelas kaku dihadapan mereka berdua.

Tidak mungkin aku bisa senyum bahagia dengan perasaan sakit di hati ini, kan?

* * *

Nakajima Yuto telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Chinen, dan secara tidak langsung, diriku juga. Dia selalu hadir diantara aku dan Chinen.. Ah, tidak. Kalau untuk sekarang bisa dikatakan, aku yang selalu hadir diantara mereka.

Aku merasa seperti pengganggu di antara mereka. Sudah hampir tak terhitung kedekatan mereka yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Aku berusaha tidak selalu ikut ajakan mereka untuk pergi, tetapi Chinen tetap bersikeras memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya. Dengan beribu alasan yang dilontarkannya, aku selalu menyetujui untuk ikut bersama dia dan pacarnya. Aku tak berdaya. Aku tak mau menyakitinya, temanku sendiri. Akan tetapi, rasa sesak di dada ini setiap melihat mereka berdua semakin tak tertahankan.

Pikiranku bimbang diantara dua pilihan, antara pertemanan dan perasaanku sendiri.

* * *

Malam itu, aku masih di ruang klub mengurusi beberapa hal yang belum aku selesaikan. Saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka 10, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar yang kusewa di apartemen yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Kubawa tasku dan segera keluar dari lingkungan universitas.

Sesaat sampai di gerbang, terlihat sosok tinggi yang punggungnya menyentuh pilar gerbang, tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam itu. Nakajima.

Jantungku berdebar. Sementara otakku bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaannya disini. Kuberanikan diri menyapanya.

"Nakajima- _kun_? sedang apa malam-malam begini disini?" tanyaku. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena penerangan lampu disini yg redup.

Nakajima menatapku diam. Detik demi detik tetap tak ada balasan darinya. Air mukanya tak tampak jelas, tapi matanya itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tersayat. Kucoba bertanya sekali lagi, akan tetapi...

"Kau tidak ap-?!"

Dia langsung merengkuh badanku. dengan tangannya dia memelukku erat. Jantungku berdebar kencang. tubuhku mendadak terpaku.

"Aku... sudah tak kuat lagi."

Kuingat kembali wajahnya sebelum dia memelukku. Samar, memang. Tapi wajahnya menyiratkankan perasaan tertekan. Dia seperti tersiksa.

* * *

Secercah cahaya pagi menembus celah gorden di kamar. Aku terbangun dan merasakan diriku masih didalam rengkuhannya. Kusentuhkan jari ke pipinya kemudian turun ke dadanya yg tanpa helaian benang membalutnya. Kuingat kejadian kemarin malam. Kejadian yang menjadi dosa. Dosa yang menjadi rahasia besar diriku dengannya.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Dosa yang kuperbuat dengan Nakajima semakin bertambah. Setiap malam, aku habiskan waktu bersama Nakajima di kamar apartemenku. Nakajima Yuto dihadapanku hanyalah orang lemah yang berusaha sempurna dihadapan Chinen dan orang-orang sekitarnya. Nakajima bilang padaku kalau ia terpaksa berpacaran dengan Chinen. Ia berkata kalau sebenarnya yang ia suka adalah diriku. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat dia mengatakan itu.

Tapi aku tetap merasa seperti orang jahat. Aku semakin tidak bisa bertatapan dengan Chinen. Aku tak berani menatapnya yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Tapi aku melakukan hal jahat padanya.

Suatu hari, aku dan Chinen duduk di bangku kantin universitas sambil menyantap makan siang. pria kecil itu tiba-tiba berkata, "Ryosuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tumben minta izin dulu. Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Apa kau suka Yuto?"

Deg.

"Hah? Nakajima- _kun_? tidak, tidak. mana mungkin."

* * *

Malam hari setelah Chinen bertanya tentang hal itu. dia membuka pintu kamarku. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia membuktikan kalau jawabanku adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

..dan segitiga yang mengitari kami bertiga seketika hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

 _notes;_

rasanya lucu juga baca tulisan-tulisan yang dibuat dulu. tapi jadi nostalgia hahahaha.

* * *

 _thank you for reading!_


End file.
